Routines
by EmzieisME
Summary: Jade West does love Tori Vega. She just needs a change. Too many times they had stuck to the same routine. A change of scenery was in order, so Jade makes a clever plan to help spice up their relationship a bit. JORI! Please review!


**This is a oneshot. I thought I would have a go at writing for Victorious, so here goes! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Routines:<span>

Jade and Tori were kissing and there was no mistaking the passion in their kiss. It just wasn't enough, she needed a change of scenery. Jade pushed the slim brunette against the wall and rolled her T-shirt up over her head, like she had a million times before. This was normal now, this was what they did and it was part of their routine. Everyone knows that when you are in a routine it is almost impossible to change it. It was safe. Jade didn't like feeling safe. She didn't know the meaning of the word. She had a plan to spice it up a bit. She had to do something only a fool would do. She was going to be nice. She was going to show Tori that there really was two sides of Jade West. There wasn't just the Fuck the world, Fuck you side of her. She could be kind, of course she good. Haha! Starting, now! Okay not now, Jade needed to be close to Tori and it didn't mean just sitting on the sofa, watching a movie. If you catch her drift. Jade was going to make a plan of action before she got up in the morning.

_Plan of Action; How to change the way a relationship works. By Jade West:_  
><em>Stage 1: Breakfast in bed, gone wrong..<em>  
><em>Stage 2: Be nice to people, including the lame ones.<em>  
><em>Stage 3: Take girlfriend out for a romantic meal. A 'nice' romantic meal!<em>  
><em>Stage 4: Sing a song that perfectly describes your relationship..<em>  
><em>Stage 5: Kiss, then tell your girlfriend how much you love her.<em>

Jade was going to be nice. She was the first to wake up after another exhausting night with Tori. She decided that she would start by doing her first nice deed of the day. She got out of bed, put on a dressing gown and went downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast in bed for Tori. First things first was to make sure that it turned into a nightmare. Easy! She was so engrossed in thinking about what nice things she could do today that she burnt the toast, dropped the strawberry jam, burnt her hand on the kettle and almost tripped up the stairs bringing the horrendously prepared food up to Tori. Nevertheless, it was the thought that counted and before Tori and Jade went back downstairs to make breakfast again, Tori gave Jade a slightly confused but grateful kiss on the lips. Stage 1 of 5 was completed and Jade knew that as the day went on it would get harder and harder to keep up her nice streak. But Jade knew it would be worth it all in the end. Just thinking about how Tori would repay her made her close her eyes and lick her lips. Keep it together Jade, all in good time girl. All in good time.

Breakfast was over with and Jade and Tori were sitting at the kitchen table trying to decide what to do. Jade casually suggested that maybe they could invite Beck, Andre, Robbie and Cat around to hang for a bit. Jade was going to be extra nice to one Robbie Shapiro. He wouldn't know what had hit him, except a wall when he was a baby! Now, now Jade! Control yourself, you know you hate him, but it's for Tori! It's all for Tori! And because to be damn honest you need to get out of this dreadful situation which you have somehow managed to get yourself into. The daily routine was already seeming to be breaking. Tori was first to phone up Andre and Cat, who quickly agreed to come over for the day. Jade was having a hard job convincing Robbie to come over since the last time.

Jade had waited until everyone was ready to go get something to eat and was out waiting outside by the car, to pull Robbie away from the group and tell him that she was sorry for all the things she had said and done to him in the past and to make it up to him she had left a surprise for him in one of her's and Tori's closet. She had waited for him to venture into the closet and then she had quickly threw a packet of crisps in there behind him and locked the closet door. She had then gone outside to the rest of the group and told them that Robbie didn't look too well and he had said that he had to go home because he didn't feel like eating out. They believed her when she had said that he had gone home out the back way because it was quicker and he wanted to get home before he threw up. They all made faces at this, but said no more about it. Around 5 hours later Robbie turned up at the restaurant they were eating at, looking pale, tired and hungry. Beck had said that he really did look sick and that maybe he should go see someone or something! Robbie had then ruined it all and told everyone what i had done and that he had had to run to each restaurant we had ever been too to find us. It had been extremely funny at the time, but Robbie still hadn't forgiven Jade.

In the end, Jade managed to convince Robbie to come, but only after a lot of sorry's and a promise not to do it again. He didn't know that she had her fingers crossed when she had said it! Well, you need to be prepared for the worst don't you? Beck was easier to convince. One mention of Cat and he said he would be there. They now had a "thing" going on and it didn't bother Jade in the slightest. Honestly, it didn't! (If she kept her fingers crossed any longer, she though she might have to go to casualty to get them surgically parted!) Anyway, the four arrived within half an hour and were greeted with a surprisingly cheerful Jade and a light as always Tori.  
>"Hey! What's you with you two?" Andre greeted them happily. Cat gave a cute little wave and a high pitched 'Hi!' but looked more interested in Beck, who managed to take his eyes of Cat for a Nanosecond to say a quick 'Hello' before turning his eyes back to an overexcited Cat. Jade saw all this, but refuse to let it show that it bothered her. So instead she looked at Tori and smiled, who smiled back, then looked back at Andre and replied to his question: 'Nothings up with us, were just happy to see you all. Where's Robbie?' Jade asked only now realising that the curly haired boy was missing.<br>"Oh i don't know, he will probably be here in a minute." The five of them made there way inside and caught up with the latest gossip of what had been going on with people. It seemed Beck and Cat were getting more solid by the day. Jade knew that she should of been happy for them, but somehow she just couldn't muster it. The waited 10 minutes for Robbie, then another 5. Eventually, he showed up looking tired and annoyed. He didn't have Rex with him.  
>"I'm sorry I'm late guys, but i seem to have lost Rex! Have any of you seen him?" Everyone turned to look at Jade suspiciously. Play it cool Jade, for Tori remember!<p>

Jade smiled sweetly, it was a real smile. "I'm sorry Robbie, i haven't seen him. I promise if i had i would of told you." Truth. "I will try and do everything in my power to help you find him, ok?" Lie. Everyone's faces turned from suspicious to surprised. "What? I can be nice from time to time! Right, where shall we look first?" Tori squeezed my arm and i took her hand and we began to help Robbie look for Rex around the house. Cat looked at Beck, Beck shrugged his shoulders and also began to look, while Andre went off to get us all drinks for after we had searched. Cat and Beck went off to look together and we managed to somehow lose Robbie in our mediocre sized house. This was Jade's chance to take Tori to one side and put Stage 3 in to process. She was going to ask Tori out for a romantic dinner for two!  
>"Hey Tori, can i ask you something?" "Sure Jade, anything!" Gulp.<br>"Umm, well i was wondering wether or not you would like to go out for dinner tonight?" Breathe.  
>"Jade West, are you asking me out on a date? Again?" She laughed, which made me laugh. When we both laughed, our eyes met again. It was cute and so was Tori.<br>"Yeah, i guess i am! So do you want to?" It was like we were both back at high school!  
>"Yes, i would love to go out for dinner with you!" She looked so excited it was as if it was our first date all over again. "I'll pick you up around six then?" She nearly shouted.<br>"Okay, cool! Hang on, wait! We live together Jade!" She looked the way i felt. Excited, confused and pissing herself at the same time.  
>"I know Tori, that's the point. It will be like our first date again!" Our first date was the first time we had slept together. I was sort of hinting at doing it again and Tori knew it. She nodded knowingly and there was a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. "Ok, see you at six!" Jade grinned and kissed Tori lightly on the cheek, quickly leaving the room before Tori could say anymore. Jade remembered when she had first asked Tori out, afterwards she had done some serious cheering and whooping. Whoop, whoop! Stage 3 was definitely on!<p>

After no luck in finding Rex, Robbie, Beck and Andre all went home. Later on everyone got a text from Robbie saying that he had found Rex in the garden and he had said that is was that a easy mistake to make and he was sorry for making us all look for him. He also said sorry to Jade, which was a plus. As for Jade, Tori and Cat they had a lot of work to get ready for the date. Tori called Trina and asked her to come over and help her get ready upstairs and Cat helped Jade get ready downstairs. Cat was probably more excited than Jade was about the date, but that still didn't stop Jade's stomach churning with nerves. Tori got her in such a state. The plan was for Jade to walk out of her own house, ring the doorbell, kiss Tori in greeting and drive Tori to some fancy restaurant in town. It would be the first date again only better. Even though two years had gone by, the two girls still felt strangely in-experienced. Suddenly, it was 6 o'clock and it was time to go. Jade was wearing a long black silk dress down just below her knees and she had 3 inch stilettos on. Cat thought she looked feminine, beautiful and sophisticated all at the same time. That first word was not normally used to describe Jade. Jade just hoped that Tori liked her in it. Tori was wearing a longer a purple dress specially chosen for nights like these. Trina didn't say it but she thought that the dress made her younger sister look stunning. It showed off all the right parts of Tori including her stick like waist and irresistible cheek bones. Both girls wore their long hair down over their shoulders, which framed them both against the natural lighting of the house. Trina and Cat hugged both of the girls before wishing them luck and leaving, chatting together about how amazing the two girls looked. Jade pulled her dress down for like the millionth time that evening and quietly left the house, only to ring the doorbell 10 minutes later. Come on Jade! You can do this! Keep your head in the game! "Oh come on Tori, answer-"  
>At that moment Tori opened the door. Jade's jaw dropped and she was no longer able to put together a coherent thought. Tori was the same, her mouth was opening and closing like a goldfish. This was a lot to take in, even for Jade. Jade said the only think that she could think of and it was standing right in front of her.<br>"Tori, you are so, so beautiful! Will you please let me take you out to dinner?" Jade meant every word of it and she knew this was the right thing to say. In fact this whole thing felt right, it was right.  
>"Yes, Jade. Please, lets go. You look absolutely gorgeous!" Jade beamed at Tori and gestured with her arm. "After you, my beautiful Tori." "Thank you." Tori said it with so much emotion it nearly made Jade cry. The night wasn't even half over yet and the two girls were already nearly sobbing there hearts out! Instead of crying Jade took Tori's hand and they walked to Jade's car in silence. The didn't want to ruin the moment. Jade opened the car door for Tori who gracefully stepped in. Jade nearly ran; well, as fast as she could in the heels to the other side of the car. She quickly got in and just sat there for a few moments.<br>"Here we go. Are you ready?" Jade practically whispered. Tori, just as quiet replied 'Yes, always.' and the look she gave Jade made her heart melt. Jade, shaking, somehow managed to put the key in the ignition and drive away from the driveway into the direction of the town. Jade really did hope that this night went well and that it will be memorable for all the right reasons not all the wrong ones.

XXX

They were sitting by the window in a posh restaurant in town. It was very quiet for a Saturday night and not many people were in the restaurant tonight. Jade was thinking about the song she was going to sing for Tori later. She had picked a song last night, but due to how emotional tonight seemed to be getting, it just didn't seem like the right song anyomre. Luckily there was a band in the restaurant, so she going to go and tell them what song she was going to sing in a minute. Jade had an hour to choose another song and it better be a good one. Jade and Tori had both chosen the Spaghetti Bolognese and they were both eating and chatting about their day today as if they hadn't been in the same room all day. Tori was thinking about how beautiful Jade looked and Jade was thinking about what song she was going to sing to her beautiful Tori. Thankfully, a song popped into Jade's head just when she was about to give up all hope. It was a song you might call: Old but gold. She sung it over and over in her head and somehow it just fit. "Jade? Are you okay? What are you thinking about?" Tori really was worried.  
>"I'm ok. Tori, i have never felt better." They had both finished their Bolognese now and it was almost time to go home. They hadn't talked much that night; they hadn't needed to. The people you love most are the ones where you can just sit in complete silence with and still feel comfortable with them. It was time to say something that cannot be said with just words. It was time to show Tori how much Jade loved her. "Tori, i brought you here tonight to sing you a song. I wanted to show you how much i love you. Everything that's happened today i have done to show you that i can be nice and that i can love people just the way you do. So, I'm going to sing you a song called Tonight by Westlife. I don't know if you've heard this song before, but i thought it was very fitting for were we are in our relationship. I hope that you do to, Tori," She looked absolutely speechless, this was of course what Jade had been going for, she can't stop her if she can't speak. This is it. Jade had already told the band what she was going to sing. The music started up, Jade sang so quietly own Tori could hear:<p>

_"Lately I'm so tired._  
><em>If I took it all out on you,<em>  
><em>I never meant to.<em>  
><em>If I left you outside,<em>  
><em>If you ever felt I ignored you,<em>  
><em>Know my life is all you."<em>

She took Tori's hand in her own. Tori rubbed her thumb along the top of Jade's hand. They smiled at each other. Jade started to sing louder.

"So put your best dress on,  
>And wrap yourself in the arms of someone,<br>Who wants to give you all the love you want.."

They were looking at each other so passionately now, that everyone was turning around and staring. Jade and Tori didn't care. They were in their own little bubble. No one could break them now. Jade sang louder still, she had to get her point across to Tori!

_"Tonight, I'm gonna make it up to you_  
><em>Tonight, I'm gonna make love to you<em>  
><em>Tonight, you're gonna know how much I missed you, baby<em>  
><em>Tonight, I dedicate my heart to you<em>  
><em>Tonight, I'm gonna be a part of you<em>  
><em>Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you,<em>  
><em>And I miss you so."<em>

They were leaning in closer to each other now. Nobody dared move or make a sound. These two girls were so obviously in love with each other that the audience couldn't possibly say or do anything to pull them apart. They were beautiful and so right together.

_"I don't wanna act like,_  
><em>I know that you'll be mine forever.<em>  
><em>Though I hope it's forever.<em>  
><em>Don't want you to feel like,<em>  
><em>I take you for granted<em>  
><em>Whenever we are together."<em>

Their noses were touching, they were that close to each other. One slight move and their lips would be together. The restaurant held it's breath.

_"Oh yeah,_  
><em>So put your best dress on<em>  
><em>And wrap yourself in my arms, my love."<em>

Jade placed her hands on Tori's cheeks. She could feel her breath on her lips. Tori moved forward slightly, so did Jade. But Jade moved her lips to Tori's ear at the last second. "Wait, Please. I need to finish." She was going to break the routine if it killed her.

_"Tonight, I'm gonna make it up to you_  
><em>Tonight, I'm gonna make love to you<em>  
><em>Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you, baby<em>  
><em>Tonight, I dedicate my heart to you<em>  
><em>Tonight, I'm gonna be a part of you<em>  
><em>Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you,<em>  
><em>Baby,<em>  
><em>And I miss you soo."<em>

Jade couldn't take it anymore. She pulled Tori's lips to hers. They were both crying against each other's lips and the audience were applauding them for it.

"I love you Tori,"  
>"I love you Jade, Forever?"<br>"Forever and always."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This took me forever to write! I was still awake from 12pm to 7am writing this. I didn't want to stop in case I lost character and couldn't get back into the swing of it. I do not own Victorious or the song Tonight by Westlife but i do own the story and the plot. I would just love some reviews for this? Please? I am absolutely exhausted now, good night! Or is it good morning? :P**


End file.
